Shina
Shina (品, article) is a Amegakure Jonin as well as the only female member in Taiyō Yakekoge's 5 Man squad. She is a skilled Sensor-type and is a valuable ally to Taiyō. Appearance A young girl, Shina has straight black hair and marigold colored eyes. She wears a short red shirt, revealing her lower stomach along with a pair of tight black shorts. She wears a silver belt, slanted over her waist along with a set of goggles with tinted lenses. Over her outfit, she wears a beige cloak with a hood. On multiple missions, she is shown with a gas mask similar to Taiyō's. Along with this, she carries a large scroll on her back along with a pair of black gloves. Personality A cold and callous individual, Shina is a tomboy at heart. Acting like a sibling to Taiyō, she is shown to be completely loyal to him. A teammate to Taiyō since his days as a Genin, the two have a long history together. Despite her brutish and un-feminine nature, she has shown to care deeply for Taiyō hoping that he will be okay on most dangerous missions. As a Sensor, she serves as a valuable member to Taiyō's squad and a close friend to him. Abilities *'Precise Chakra Control': Shown to have keen control over her chakra, she has gone as far as to disrupt her own flow of chakra to negate the effects Genjutsu on herself. Able to mold her chakra around her hands, it allows her to enhance her physical combat prowess. Another key feature of her chakra control is shown when she was able to absorb the Earth Seal: Golem Orchestra that she was caught into by accident. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Skilled in close quarters combat, she can easily keep up with several other larger shinobi with her fists alone and has proved to utilize her skill in chakra control to enhance her physical prowess. Able to overpower a Shinobi 3 times her size, she is quite feared for her fiery temper. Sensory Technique(s) Shown to utilize a famed Sensory technique, Daruma, she has the ability to sense negative and positive emotions around her and can see/smell chakra over long distances. Quite unique, the ability to sense emotions is quite rare and has previously only been exhibited by those who have mastered their Tailed-Beast but it seems through research of Amegakure scientist, with Shina has the guinea pig the plan was successful. Separating positive and negative emotions, those who are good of heart will have a thick white aura and those with negative and dark emotions will have a black aura. Along with the ability to sense emotions, her eyes have the ability to separate what they see. Initiating the technique, her left eye will show her a normal view of those in front of her, but her right eye will have the same image but made up of chakra masses of those in front of her. This technique allows her to sense out strong people, locate certain targets and distinguish who is good and who is bad. The downside to this technique, is that it hinders her overall eye sight shortening it to that of one eye. Summoning Technique Shown to have made a contract with the hyenas allowing her to summon them when needed. Not a major source of combat use, they serve as extra needed support when sensing. Able to utilize their own chakra signatures to manipulate Daruma through. This allows her to extend her reach of this technique another few miles. By using Summoning Technique: Hyena Pack, she can summon a pack of hyena so each one of her squad mates can have tag along with them giving her a view on everything that's going on. She has also shown to summon one Hyena, who is her personal summon named Ichisa (一差, one difference).